


uncle alec & uncle magnus

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [64]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Madzie is pure fluff, Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus and Alec are just about to start their Friday evening make out session when Madzie magically portals in front of them.





	uncle alec & uncle magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.
> 
>  
> 
> Initially posted under the title, 'madzie runs away from home' ><

Magnus and Alec are just about to start their Friday evening make out session when Madzie magically portals in front of them carrying an overnight backpack.

Too shocked to let go of each other fast enough, Magnus’s and Alec’s lips are still locked in a kiss – even as they wide-eyed look at Madzie.

They only fully react when Madzie turns, sees them and comes running and calling, “Magnus! Alec!”

And it’s really only then that Magnus and Alec takes hold of what’s happening, “Sweetpea”, Magnus hugs her and takes her in his arms checking if she might be hurt or something, “How did you get here? Did Catarina send you?”

“I did it myself”, she smiles, “I wanted to see uncle Magnus and Alec”.

And at that, both Alec and Magnus start to fawn over Madzie at her sweetness and so it’s not until the phone rings and Alec answers that they realise they’d gotten carried away when there's a much serious matter at hand.

Alec answers.

It’s Catarina.

“She said she’s sorry and she’s coming to get Madzie now”, he tells Magnus.

At hearing this, Madzie pouts and hugs Magnus tighter around his neck – so tight that Magnus takes the phone and tells Catarina to let her stay the night.

For as it were,

It’s been so long since Madzie had seen Magnus and Alec that she took matters in her own hands and planned her sleepover with her uncles— and the sweetness of it all has hearts falling out of Alec’s and Magnus’s eyes and before long they have her in pyjamas they’d bought not so long ago – it's like they'd seen this sleepover coming.

There’s only one tiny problem, though— fixing her hair into cute little plaits to ready her for bed.

So Magnus pulls up YouTube, reads the instructions while Alec does the actual comb through and plaiting.

Well, not even Magnus’s magic could fix it but they did a decent enough job that makes Madzie happy.

“Are you hungry?” Magnus asks her.

Madzie nods and already Alec is flipping through a cookbook, talking about making some vegetable dish because a balanced diet is good for growth.

Very quietly, Magnus takes Madzie to the other corner of the room and orders pepperoni pizza.  

And by the time the pizza arrives, it’s too late for Alec to complain so he gives Magnus a reprimanding eye and then together, like a complete family of three, they eat and laugh and chat away. 

Madzie laughs so hard and eats so much that she soon falls asleep with a piece of pizza falling out of her mouth.

Magnus wipes the grease from her hands and her mouth then takes her to the bedroom, gently puts her down then dims the light and leaves.

The night’s still early, so Magnus joins Alec in the sofa.

“She’s still sleeping?” Alec asks, adjusting his shoulder for Magnus to lean on.

Magnus kisses Alec’s shoulder before resting his head on him, “She’s out cold—“, he chuckles, “Probably dreaming of all the pizza she ate and couldn’t eat”.

They both laugh, Alec’s head falling on top of Magnus’s, “That was really nice”, Alec says, his fingers playing betwixt Magnus’s – for they’d just experienced another something new— together.

However,

Before long Madzie is back in the living room calling, “Magnus…”, wiping sleep from her eyes.

“Sweetpea”, Magnus gets up to meet her, Alec in tow, “Up already?”

“I don’t want to sleep alone”, she answers, taking Magnus’s hand and then Alec’s, “Let’s sleep together”.

And with their hearts melting, the rest of the night catches them in bed with Alec on the left, Magnus on the right and Madzie fast asleep between them.

:::

_magnus x alec_


End file.
